


The Birthday Treat

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Finnreylo, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Ben's parents are taking him out to lunch for his birthday, so Rey and Finn stop by his office beforehand to give him a treat of their own.





	The Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm back with more smut for my babies. I have missed writing for these three dorks in this AU and I'm glad to be back with this little thing. I have a couple more in the pipeline, too. Hope you enjoy this silly, smutty story.
> 
> This was written for the [Star Wars Rare Ships Challenge on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/StarWarsRareShipsChallenge), the prompt is _forbidden love_.

Ben has just finished up his last morning meeting, and figures he has about fifteen minutes before his parents - both of them, together - will be there to pick him up for his birthday lunch. They’d wanted to take him out to dinner, but his birthday happens to fall on February 14th, Valentine’s Day, and Finn and Rey had insisted that he save the evening for them. He didn’t normally care much for Valentine’s Day, or his birthday for that matter, but it was their _first_ , and Finn was adamant, and even Rey was into the idea, so he was kind of stuck. Which meant lunch with his parents, and dinner with his family.

He heads into his office, arms full of books and papers, and sets it all on his desk, wondering what he has to fill the time between now and then, when the door to his office closes and the quiet _swick_ of the bolt has his head snapping up. He blinks his eyes, at first uncertain of what he’s seeing, because he’s absolutely positive that Finn and Rey are there, standing in front of the door, grinning at him. It’s almost like something out of a horror movie, only it can’t be horror because Rey is wearing an absolutely tiny white slip decorated with red hearts, and, he’s pretty sure, nothing else. The lingerie is both the opposite of Rey’s usual style, which tends towards the comfortable and practical, and the hottest thing he’s ever seen - which is a lot. From what he can see Finn’s wearing his normal day clothes - white work pants and a t-shirt - but he still looks fantastic. Ben’s head is beginning to swim.

They must have been hiding behind the open door before he came in, but they should have been stopped in the lobby.

“How did you guys get in here?” He has to stop to clear his throat. “Did Heather let you in?” Heather is the office manager, who sits at the front desk, directing visitors here or there or, usually, telling them to wait. Which is what he hopes will happen when his parents arrive in… 13 minutes.

Finn answers his question. Rey probably could, if she tried to focus, but Finn is standing behind her with his arms around her, one hand massaging her breast, the other working between her legs, and although she’s smiling as though she’s in on the joke, she doesn’t look interested in talking right now. 

“We waited outside the door until she went to use the copier, and then we snuck back here ourselves. Rey brought a change of clothes, in case you’re curious. ” He does something with the hand that’s under Rey’s slip that makes her mewl, and his grin grows just a little wider. Ben is aware that his cock is now very hard, and straining at the front of his trousers. But he’s still not entirely sure what’s going on.

He can only find it in himself to stare at them, though. After a moment Finn laughs, just a little good-natured thing. “Happy Birthday, baby. Since we’re doing Valentine’s tonight, we thought we’d give you a little birthday treat during the day. For being such a good boy.”

Ben _is_ a good boy, and he’s thrilled beyond measure that his lovers are giving him such a thoughtful gift. However. “My parents will be here in twelve minutes to take me to lunch.”

Finn shrugs, as well as he can given the position of his arms; he does something with his hands that makes Rey gasp and mewl again. She pushes her backside against him, and he whispers into her ear before addressing Ben. 

“You better figure out what you want for your treat, then. Pretty sure you only have time for one, and our lady needs someone to take care of her one way or another.”

With the pressure of a decision having to be made, it’s an easy choice. Ben's mouth is watering. “I wanna eat Rey out.”

Rey moans, loudly, and Finn nods and glances around the room. It’s not a large office, and the furniture options are limited to a couple of wood and leather chairs that face Ben’s desk, the desk itself, and his own chair, an ergonomic thing on wheels, on the far side of the desk. 

Maneuvering Rey forward, Finn asks, “Where do you want her? On a chair, here?” He gestures with his chin at one of the wood and leather things, but Ben shakes his head.

“No. On the desk.” Finn and Rey both laugh at that, because the desk is covered with the papers and books Ben carried in a few minutes ago, as well as the papers and books that were there before, his office phone, and his laptop.

Before they stop laughing, Ben’s unplugging the laptop and placing it on the bookshelf behind him. The papers and books he unceremoniously pushes off one side of the desk, where they land in a loud pile on the floor. The phone stays; he's afraid he’ll need access to it later.

He can worry about the mess after lunch. Right now the only thing he cares about is getting his mouth on Rey’s cunt, which he can smell from where Finn is stroking it on the other side of the desk.

“Rey, are you okay, with this?” Ben asks, and Finn releases her, but still holds her hand as she wobbles around to his side of the desk.

“Oh yeah,” she answers, giving him a smile as she perches up on the top of the desk. “I’m trying to play my part. How’m I doing?”

That’s his Rey. “You’re doing well, sweetheart. Now lie back so I can get my mouth on you.” She shivers and does as he asks, leaning back on her elbows and then, with his encouragement, all the way flat on her back. Finn’s taken a step back and is just watching for now.

“Ten minutes,” Ben whispers to himself, as he kneels down and nudges Rey’s thighs apart, pushing her knees up and exposing her cunt to the light and air of the room, and to his own gaze. Behind the shock of brown curls it’s pink and slick, lips swollen with blood and glistening, the result of Finn’s stimulations, for which Ben is immensely thankful. 

He wishes he had more time, but he doesn’t, so instead of savoring her, taking the time to work her with his own fingers (even though he knows she’s already thoroughly aroused thanks to Finn), he dives right in. He starts by licking from her opening, dripping with her juice, up to her clit, hard and poking out of its hood, as though it wants to say hello to him. That’s fine, because he wants to say hello, so he says hello, to all of it, wraps his arms around her thighs and rests his hands on her stomach, just above her mons, and in a minute Rey’s fingers are grasping the edge of the desk and he can tell she’s trying desperately not to make too much noise. 

Ben is surprised by a nudge against the front of his trousers, and he takes his mouth off Rey to find that Finn has crawled in from the front of the desk, and is gazing up at him with his eyes bright, pupils large and dark.

“Hey baby,” he breathes. “How about two treats?”

Ben nods and whines. “Eight minutes,” and turns his attention back to Rey, still supine and moaning on the top of the desk. He sucks and licks her as Finn tugs down his zipper and and his trousers, just far enough to allow his erection, which must be impressive by now, to drop out and directly into Finn's waiting mouth.

Finn’s mouth is hot and wet and greedy. He clearly got the memo about the lack of time, because he certainly isn’t wasting it. He’s doing all of the things Ben loves, all the tricks of the tongue and the back of the throat and the workings of the lips, but he’s doing them at once and Ben’s afraid he’s going to die. He somehow manages to keep his attention on Rey’s needs even as Finn is destroying him under the desk, his tongue and lips striving forward through his own moans, fingers helping along the way, and he’s certain they’re heading straight for orgasm when the phone on the desk rings, and the screen pops up HEATHER. Which means his parents are in the lobby already, ready to pick him up for lunch. They’re _early_.

Ben is both terrified and excited as he makes a shushing noise and picks up the receiver. He takes a breath before saying, “Hello?” He thinks he sounds pretty good, considering his cock is all the way in the back of Finn’s throat and the man is sucking it like a popsicle on a hot day. 

Rey is on the cusp of orgasm, her inner walls are just fluttering against his fingers, and she is also trying very hard not to laugh. Ben is praying that she can last just ten more seconds. Just ten seconds.

Heather’s voice sounds very loud through the receiver. “Mister Solo, your parents are here to pick you up for lunch. Shall I send them back?” Ben’s mind goes white, both from Heather’s suggestion and from whatever Finn just did with his tongue, but then Rey _does_ laugh, a loud bark, and he covers it up by coughing and then demanding, hopefully not too forcefully, “No! No, lobby. In lobby.” He takes another sustaining breath, and manages to make a full sentence. “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Ben doesn’t wait for Heather to respond before he’s throwing the receiver back in the cradle and digging back into Rey. She is laughing, but quietly, and her laugh turns to a moan and then quickly to a high-pitched whine as he make his final approach, tongue and fingers working together to push her over the edge. Finn has him well in-hand as well, and he lets himself go in the back of his boyfriend’s throat as he works Rey through to the end of her orgasm.

It’s been maybe a minute since Heather’s call, and Ben knows he needs to get out of here before his mother decides to bully her way back to his office; she _will_ do this if she thinks he’s taking too long. So Ben staggers to his feet, tucks himself away, and reaches out to help Rey sit up on his desk, but she shoos him away. 

“Not getting up yet. Finn’s gonna fuck me on your desk while you’re at lunch,” Rey declares as she pulls her knees up to her shoulders, giving both Ben and Finn, who is up off the floor and has moved to stand beside him behind the desk, a most excellent view of her backside, pink and glistening from her own secretions and Ben’s saliva. 

“Am I?” Finn asks, but he’s already unbuckling his belt so Ben figures that _yes_ , in fact, this is a thing that is happening and there’s nothing he can do about it. He has to go; he kisses them both quickly then grabs his jacket and coat from the hook on the back of his office door and slips out, closing it behind him just as he hears Finn grunt as he pushes into their girlfriend. On his _desk_. What a thing to have to think about through lunch. He wants to believe that he’ll get back at them later tonight, but he’s also very sure that he won’t. He is okay with that, too.

Ben takes a moment to stop in the restroom to throw some water across his face and rinse out his mouth, but there’s something in the look Han gives him as he steps into the lobby that makes him think he somehow knows _exactly_ what’s just happened. 

Leia is either clueless or she’s trolling him. She gives him a hug, then puts a small, cool hand up on his cheek. “Oh, Ben, you’re quite flushed. Do you think you’re coming down with something? Should we get you soup for lunch?”

Han chuckles and slaps Ben on the back while he assures his mother that he is fine and healthy, he’s just ready to get out of the office for a while. Han suggests the oyster bar, and although Ben would like to smack him for the suggestion oysters do, actually, sound like a treat, so that’s what they do; a birthday treat for a very good birthday boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr and leoba on Pillowfort, come say hi!
> 
> If you're into finnreylo and you're up for something different, I'm writing a genderswapped Crimson Peak AU, with all that implies (incest, murder). Dark topics but it's me, so it might not be easy but it'll be good. _Le fin du fin_ [here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503694/chapters/41230316).


End file.
